dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kryptomites
Kryptomites are recurring antagonists in the DC Super Hero Girls web series. They are small crystalline creatures created by Lena Luthor composed of kryptonite that come in a variety of colors. Appearance Depiction in the web series Season three In Tales From the Kryptomites Part 1, Lena Luthor creates a green Kryptomite using dirt from Supergirl's jet. It escapes from Lena's warehouse and disables Supergirl before escaping Batgirl's batrope and then being smashed by Wonder Woman, turning into several more. In Tales From the Kryptomites Part 2, Lena creates a red kryptomite in her lab while Super Hero High students try to control Kryptomites as they wreak havoc in Metropolis. They are eventually defeated when the students use a solution created Frost and Poison Ivy that turns them into harmless crystals. Harley Quinn however, keeps one anger-inducing red Kryptomite as it matches her dorm decor. In Seeing Red, Harley's red Kryptomite sows discord in Super Hero High School, making staff and students fight each other. Starfire, whose Tamaranean physiology makes her immune from its powers, discovers it and chases it around the school. The Kryptomite uses its powers to manipulate Poison Ivy to stop her. It is eventually defeated when Starfire manipulates Ivy into using the anti-kryprtomite chemical on it. In the film Intergalactic Games, Lena creates Kryptomites as her personal army. During the Games' banquet, a kryptomite escapes Lena's office and kicks a meatball at Lashina, instigating a food fight. It is discovered by Batgirl, who chases it down the hall before being attacked by it. Ivy and Frost then defeat it with the anti-kryptomite chemical. The Kryptomite army appear in mech suits when Lena and Platinum invade the stadium during the final event to destroy the Supers and battle against Super Hero High students and Blackfire. They also appear piloting small ships using kryptonite on Supergirl. When Cyborg destroys their canopies with his sonic cannon, they are left defenseless to the anti-kryptomite chemical, which Ivy, Frost and Batgirl use to defeat them. Season five In Target Practice, Starfire accidentally creates a Kryptomite when she throws a frisbee at a park, which lands in Lena Luthor’s warehouse and causes chemicals to spill. The Kryptomite manages to multiply first by stepping into a puddle and then by shattering when Starfire inadvertently hits them again with another frisbee. The Kryptomites then attack Supergirl but she is freed by Starfire, who knocks them away with more frisbees. The Kryptomites are then captured by Wonder Woman’s Lasso. In the first part of For the Girl Who Has Everything, Kryptomites appear trying to scrap and loot the vehicles of Super Hero High students at the school garage. They depower Supergirl, but are defeated by Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn. In the second part, Kryptomites appear in Supergirl’s dream looting her jet. She defeats one by punching it and Grodd tells her of her immunity to kryptonite. As the rest of the kryptomites get away, Supergirl defeats them with her freeze breath. * Need for Speed Merchandise Kryptomites appear in every set of Lego Wave I. "]] Gallery "]] Kryptomite Red 1.jpg|An "angry" red kryptomite. Kryptomite Red 2.jpg|An "angry" red kryptomite. Kryptomite Orange.jpg|A "suspicious" orange kryptomite. Kryptomite Yellow.jpg|A "fearful" yellow kryptomite. Kryptomite Green 1.jpg|A "mischievous" green kryptomite. Kryptomite Green 2.jpg|A "mischievous" green kryptomite. Kryptomite Blue.jpg|A "confused" blue kryptomite. Kryptomite Purple.jpg|A "hypnotized" purple kryptomite. Category:Villains